


Intimate Touches

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: +extra, 4+1, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Lio never knew that deep inside him, he craved for the intimacy of skin touching skin.Or 4 times Lio didn’t know he was touch starved and 1 time he did.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 252





	Intimate Touches

1.

It was a gradual thing that no one really noticed.

Since their surviving environments were often harsh, they savaged whatever protective gear they could find, be it every day clothing, boots or gloves. In Lio’s case, it’s gloves. The first time Meis and Gueira met Lio, he was dressed like he came right out of a magazine page, all black leather covered along with a cravat and a pair of leather glove.

They had wondered if Lio ever gotten too hot wearing black all day with his Burnish Flare burning in full power but they never gotten the chance to ask. The only time he ever took off any piece of his attire was during meal time. He would shed the gloves to help with cooking up rations and distributed them.

Meis never said anything if he noticed that when Lio’s bared skin lingered on his a few more second than necessary. He figured it was nothing wrong with it. As for Gueira, he was even touchy freely than Meis. He would pat Lio on the shoulder especially after a job well done. Although he never did notice that Lio would slightly sag into his touch and drew in a quiet breath.

When facing off with Kray Foresight, Lio was considered dead if not for Galo performing Burnish CPR on him with his Promare fire. Lio did not remember much of the event, but he did feel warm where Galo had had contact with him, especially his lips.

But it was a problem for future Lio, for now, they have to burn the world to the ground.

* * *

2.

It had been months after defeating Kray and trying to rebuild Promepolis.

Burning Rescue had been working hard trying to help integrate ex-Burnish back into their society, albeit with some difficulty. With most of the ex-Burnish rehabilitated after months of hard work, things had started to look up.

Lio teamed up with Galo most of the time during the clean up mission as the duo that saved the world from destruction. Ignis mentioned it was good publicity for them to be working together. It built up the trust among the disorientated crowd. This mean Lio spend most of his time around Galo.

Not to mention that being the kind and big hearted idiot he was, Galo had offered his home to Lio and both of his generals. “What? You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to. Besides, you’re planning to stay on the Parnassus, weren’t you?” Galo stated, “I don’t really like the idea of it to be honest.” Lio was trying to be stubborn but the idea of a hot shower had his resolve crumbled like dust. “Come on, at least have a shower. I bet you feel gross walking around in all that grime. Oh! Oh! Your friends can tag along too! I have a spare guest room you guys can share!” How is it that this horribly kind human still exists on Earth?

With the promise of a hot shower and soft bed, Galo successfully lured the trio back to his establishment. “Welcome to my humble abode! Bathroom’s right down the hall after a left turn. The guestrooms are on the second floor.” He simply gestured to the essential area of the building, “I’ll go see if I could find anything that would fit. Make yourself at home!” That’s how a two story urban house managed to gain three new housemates.

Settling into routine was scarily easy. Lio and the others shared the guest room and the couch, despite Galo didn’t mind sharing his. They blended in smoothly. Most often would find Lio hanging out with Galo in the kitchen. Being Burnish for so long had made him oblivious regarding to normal fire and cooking. And Galo, being a bachelor and despite his love for pizza, made decent home cooked meals. Being competitive, he always orbited around Galo in the kitchen assisting.

That’s when Lio started to put his hand on Galo’s back.

Galo’s body ran hot, so he forgoes a shirt most of the time and Lio enjoyed being able to let loose once in private so he never wore his leather in the house. When he tried to get closer to observe inside the soup pot, Galo’s back seemed like a perfect perch for it. The firefighter didn’t mind it and the guest never noticed.

The touching didn’t stop.

Gueira could saw something was different about Lio, but was not able to put it into words. Not that Lio underwent a huge change, it was subtle and slow and almost unnoticeable. Now that Gueira tried to look for it, he could tell. Well, almost.

He had a late shift and got back late. When he announced he’s home, he was met by both Galo and Lio sitting on the couch. Don’t get him wrong, there wasn’t anything wrong with the picture. It’s just that Lio had his hand dwarfed by Galo’s big one. “Hey there. Is there something you guys want to tell me?” Gueira was rewarded by twin confused faces. “……No? Should we have something to announce?” Noticing the weird atmosphere, Gueira decided to take a leaf out of Meis’ book, “Oh, it’s nothing. I need to get the grocery into the fridge. Catch you later.” He all but escaped to the kitchen.

He consulted with Meis after he got home.

“Well, I’m not really sure what going on between them, but……” Meis recalled back when he thought he walked on the two having an intimate moment, except that turned out the two were having an argument of what toppings to put on the pizza dough. The ex-general was not quite sure why the argument would result in them holding each other while screaming at each other. “Huh? Pizza toppings? That’s one heck of an anti-climactic scenery.”

“Don’t I know it? I don’t think the two of them realized it.” Meis felt like a mother that was worried about her child.

With a silent exchange, they agreed to let the duo resolve this by themselves.

* * *

3.

Galo figured it out halfway through living together.

Sure, he’s an idiot, but by no means stupid. Galo is as observant as a person that worked in rescue mission twenty four seven, which is a lot. He paid it no mind the first few times, thinking it was just how Lio was. But as he continued to observe, he found out that Lio never did notice when he decided to have skin contacts.

Once he got his hand on Galo, he never did let go unless it was necessary.

Galo also seen cases where Lio’s touch always lingered for a few more seconds before he had to remove his hand from Meis and Gueira. Not confident on the subject, Galo resorted to asking around when he had a shift at Burning Rescue. “Hey, Remi?”

“Yeah?”

“You completed your training with some additional psychology program, right?” Remi looked away from his book to stare at Galo, “Why are you asking?”

“I was wandering if there something that causes people to touch other people without realizing themselves? What’s the term again……Umm……” Galo thought hard about it, barely remembering the term, “Oh, yes! Skinship! That’s the term, isn’t it?”

“I’m surprised you remember the correct term, to be honest. Well, if you meant a person was subconsciously tried to achieve physical intimacy, they’re probably touch-starved.” Remi took out a piece of paper from his stash before jolting down, “Common traits you can see are aggressive behavior, body image issue, being stressful, feeling lonely as well as mental health issues. Of course, these are not a hundred percent accurate. It differs from person to person.”

“Any ways to help with the symptoms?”

“You can try to give them as much positive touch as you can or introduce them to a friendly pet. As long as an activity can let them experience positive touches, it’s good enough.” Galo took the advice quiet literally.

The next day when he found Lio hanging in the lobby, Galo practically jumped Lio.

“Lio!”

“Gahhhh!”

“Ouch!” A loud crash mixed in with Galo’s moans of pain as he grabbed his face. Lio realizing what he did just seconds ago, panicked as he hovered around Galo trying to access the damage when he took an elbow to the face after he spooked Lio with his surprise bear hug.

When a few red droplets dripped between Galo’s fingers, Lio freaked. “Lio. Lio! Calm down, I’m fine. It’s just a bruise.” He removed his hands, showing the bruised organ. The blood had clogged up by itself, but that did not ease Lio’s hysteria, “No, you are not fine! What if your nose got crooked? We’re going to the doctor!” As Lio pushed Galo out of Burning Rescue, they bumped into the rest of the members, “The heck happened to you? Did you get mugged?” Lucia was brimming with curiosity.

“Nah, just an accident.” With that, he let Lio guided him outside with his hands pushing on his back.

“Five bucks says Lio did it.”

“Count me in.”

* * *

4.

Galo does not give up easily.

Now he knows Lio don’t react well to surprise hug normally, he changed his plans of giving Lio positive touches. He be sure to let Lio take his time in seeking touch himself and made sure to reciprocate with his own.

Galo could tell Lio never did notice the change but he did felt Lio relax just a tiny bit when he returned the favor. Right now he had to focus on how to touch him without giving all of it away. They exchanged blows, kicks and punches at each other in the training room. A drone hovered around filming their actions, Lucia was sitting at the side to supervise, fingers dancing on her keys recording data.

The ex-Burnish boss might seem small, delicate and weak but he by no means was weak. While Lio lacked strength, he compensated with speed and wits. Being on the run for so long made him a good strategist and having a clear mind to execute the next move. As for Galo, he mostly trained in basic self defense martial arts during his training days. However since he was so passionate about the far-east culture, he took it upon himself to learn a different type of martial art.

As he grabbed Lio, trying to subdue him, his opponent hooked his leg on Galo’s neck. Twisting his body, Lio managed to maneuver himself to lock Galo in a choke hold using his legs. Slamming down to the training mats, Lucia counted to three before Galo could escape.

The drone rang the bell, signaling the end of the fight.

“That’ pretty impressive. Who knew a twig like Lio could put down a bull like you?” She snickered and happily took her tablet back to her lab, probably wanting to analyses their fighting styles.

Lio had released his hold on Galo when the bell rang and was now panting for oxygen. Ever since Promare left, he had a lot of catching up to do. One of it was building up his stamina. The sweat felt good after exerting himself in a heavy exercise. Galo also panting sat beside his tired body, “You are really good. I thought you being used to be Burnish won’t do that well in hand-to-hand combat, but wow! You proved me wrong, man! You’re so cool!” As he gushed, Galo had placed his palm on Lio’s bare shoulder, rubbing it in praise.

“Maybe Lucia could recreate your armor. Oh, or maybe the fire sword that you used to have. Just thinking about it made my soul burn hotter! What do you think?”

Letting the man rambled on, Lio closed his eyes in bliss as he bathed in the soreness in his muscles and that particular warm spot on his shoulder. He could fell asleep like this.

* * *

+1

When Lio finally did caught on to what’s happening, it was because he overheard someone talking about it. From the voice, he could tell it was Remi.

“I wondered how’s Galo’s pet project recently? He’s pretty invested.” The lieutenant was shuffling something on his desk when he asked about it. “Pretty good, I guess? I never heard him complaining. He probably enjoyed it as much as Lio did.” Lucia answered him. Lio could hear some beeping sound emitting from the office, “I mean it’s good, isn’t it? Not that it causing any problem. Lio’s been glowing ever since the project started. Seems like Galo’s finally had a plan that did not go haywire for once.” She laughed.

“Well, I think it’s good that Lio could be satisfied of his touch starvation, even if he did not realize it.”

“Heh, I’m curious as to what would a truly happy Lio would look like, ya know?”

Pressing himself against the wall, Lio slowly slinked away from the office, taking care not to alert the occupants inside. Skin starvation, is that a thing? And he was suffering from it? Lio wasn’t so sure about it. He hid his inner turmoil under a calm façade before he had a chance to investigate about it.

Surprisingly, touch starvation is a thing and is quite common too.

Lio never did realize it. Now that he thought back to the times when Burnish still existed, he did linger his touch with Meis and Gueira. Blessed them for not bringing it up. Now that he was let in on the subject, he felt his cheek burning up. All the contacts with him always leaning against Galo when given the chance and when Galo reciprocated his touches.

Is that why Galo had been so extra touchy this few weeks?

How did he never notice!?

Lio was embarrassed, but it felt so good.

He remembered feeling relax and content whenever Galo touched him. Gueira and Meis also tried it sometimes, but they didn’t seem to realize the reason. Lio was feeling conflicted. Did he wish to continue this, now that he knew?

Before he had a chance to think hard about it, Galo had swoop in with a loud “I’m home! And I brought dinner! Oh. Hi, Lio! Did you have a nice day?” He gave Lio a nice solid pat on the back before heading for the kitchen.

A hand shot out grabbing his shirt, preventing him from leaving.

“Hmm? You want something?” Galo asked as he took in the vulnerability on Lio’s face, “Is there something wrong? Did I upset you?” His tone turned gentle as if trying not to scare a skittish cat. Lio never felt so much emotion inside of him trying to burst aside from when he was a dragon made out of fire.

“Nothing. Just…… ” He averted his gaze, “Can you stay for a bit?”

“Sure! Let me put this down real quick!” Galo practically dashed to the kitchen to deposit their dinner before parking himself right next to Lio on the couch. He lightly touched Lio’s arm trying to comfort, “You sure I didn’t upset you?” Lio felt a shiver ran down his spine at the contact. He shook his head, both denying the statement and tried to stay in focus. “No, you didn’t. It just……”

He leaned in before he could chicken out, forehead finding refuge against Galo’s shoulder.

“This.”

Galo merely chuckled sheepishly, “Aw, man. You found out huh?” But never withdrew his hands, “I figured it out a while ago but didn’t know how would you take it. So I tried to help as discreet as possible.”

“You won’t know discretion even if it hit you in the face.” Lio huffed but he could not be angry while he was feeling so much bliss from such a simple contact of skin.

“You’re so mean.” If that was a complaint, then it lacked bite. Galo kept his hands on Lio when he noticed the other was gravitating towards him. Lio reached out to grab onto Galo’s arm, his scar now bared to the world without its protection within the privacy of their home. Like the moon orbiting around the Earth, attracted by its gravity. Galo tugged Lio into him, arms caging him in his embrace. Lio tensed for a moment before melting as he wound his arms around Galo’s back.

He released a breathy sigh as his body shivered in delight. Contented, Lio snuggled into Galo’s chest, rubbing his cheek against warm skin. Galo squeezed him a little, hands drawing tiny circle at the small of his back as both enjoyed the peace and quiet cuddled together.

It’s a very fine evening.

* * *

+1 extra

Lio could feel his body getting warmer as tingling pleasure coursing through his veins. Only then he did realize that he enjoyed the cuddling so much, that another part of him decided to make itself known. Feeling self-conscious, he tried to squirm his way out before it got out of hand. Galo, not knowing what happened, tighten his hold around Lio, just to earn a surprised moan from the man as he felt something stiff brushed against his abdomen.

Noting the reaction, he looked down and there was indeed an obvious tent forming in Lio’s tight pants, “You liked it that much?” Galo teased softly, as Lio slapped his shoulder in embarrassment, “Shut up.” His face flushed in pretty pink, and looked so edible too. Hands continuing gentle brushes, Galo pressed his lips to rosy cheeks. Lio squeaked in response but did not stop him.

Fingers seeking under the hem of his shirt, a thumb grazed along the waist of his pants, dipping slightly to caress skin. Galo pressed more kisses to Lio’s cheek, nuzzling at his temple, “May I continue?” Lio clenched his fingers, “Please.”

The permission was all Galo need for him to carry Lio back to his bed.

If Lio wasn’t already red, he would be when Galo bridal carried him into the room. He gently put him down onto the mattress before clicking the door shut. Lio lied down on the soft surface, feeling boiled by his blood rushing around. The bed dipped as Galo climbed onto it, he hovered above Lio but didn’t cage around him as not to suffocate.

Lifting his arms, he dragged the man down for an overdue kiss.

At first, it was a sweet touching, as the heat grew, it became much, much more dirty and wet. Galo licked into Lio’s mouth, coaxing his tongue for an intimate dance in hot cravens. They only broke the kiss panting for oxygen. Galo’s hands had landed on Lio’s tight, stroking loving touches along it. The brushes lighting sparks within as Lio felt teasing touches getting closer to his crotch, he never knew Galo could be such a tease! Maybe sensing his mood, fingers shifted to fondle his clothed member, rubbing and squeezing, until Lio became a putty mess in Galo’s hands.

“Stop…… teasing me…… Galo!”

Deciding to have mercy, he popped the button and unzipped Lio’s pant in one swift movement, before Lio kicked both offending article himself. He sighed in pleasure when calloused hand wrapped around his erection, pumping from base to head. His hip buckled up trying to rut into the warm tunnel.

Galo rubbed at the head and teased along his slit, collecting drop of pre-cum dripping at the tip.

“You look so good like this…… So pretty and soft……” Galo mouthed his throat, wet heat sliding along his quicken pulse, making him whined at the simulation. Big warm hands mapping his body under the shirt, tickling his weak points, his stomach tighten when Galo brushed a particular sensitive spot. A tight heat coiling against his abdomen, making it almost unbearable, “Ahhh……I’m gonna…… Galo……”

Taking the hint, Galo released his hold. Without the continued source of pleasure, Lio was able to delay his orgasm. He pants heavily, working to regain his breath while Galo pet his thighs. “You ok?” Lio nodded shakily, making grabby hands demanding kisses.

He breathed against Galo’s mouth, “I want to feel……You too.” Pawing blindly at the other’s waistband, Lio somehow managed to unclip the belt and helped Galo shucked off his gear and of course the man wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His erection bobbed free from its confinement, standing tall and proud.

It was larger than him when Lio put his hands on it. The throbbing heat jumped in his palms with Galo painting a canvas on his neck and collar. He pumped at a fast rough speed, drawing a cut off groan as Galo thrust into his hands, chasing frictions. “Wait……Wait, Lio……” He stopped his advance by placing a palm on Lio’s wrists, the man stopped and peered at him coyly, “Is it……Do you not like it?”

“No! I mean! Gah!” Flustered, Galo gave Lio a quick peck to calm his nerves, “I mean, it feels good. But I want to come together.” With that said, he pushed his hips between Lio’s slim muscular legs, lining up to brush their erections together.

Lio went down with a lust filled groan as his head hit the mattress.

“That’s……Haaahh……More……” Delighted with Lio’s reaction, Galo gingerly grabbed both erections, pumping them the way he usually loves, top to bottom, pressure increasing as it reached the base. He grunted in pleasure, enjoying how intimate they are now. All the skin that were touching, wet with sweat and pre-cum. “Do you like this? You like how all this intimacy doing to you, Lio?”

“Yes! Yes! Give me more!”

Delicious screams swallowed as Galo kissed him opened mouth, tongues sliding and caressing with dirty needs. He guided one of Lio’s hands to grab their dicks, coaxing him to pleasure himself too, “Come on, Lio. Feels good. Shit! I’m gonna cum……”

“Ahhhh……Me……Me too……” His balls were getting tight against him, but he didn’t want to come too soon. “Galo……Galo……Please……I’m close!”

As if on cue, Galo held Lio’s hands and led him along, tightening their holds and pushing limits with a long hard stroke. Lio shuddered as he came hard all over their hands. White mess of cum mixing together as Galo continued to pump, milking them through their orgasms, until satisfaction was the only thing coursing through their body.

Panting hard, Galo fell forward to rest himself on Lio, not minding the slicking wet between them. He rolled them over when he felt Lio’s warping his arms around his shoulders, placing Lio on top of him to prevent crushing him if he accidentally fell asleep. Galo’s breath hitched when he laid eyes on him.

Lio in afterglow was beautiful. His hair mused and skin flushed pink all the way down to his neck. Galo made a mental note next time to find out how far down do it spread. Combing messed up bangs, he peppered butterfly kisses on Lio’s face, making him giggled tiredly, “That tickles.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

He responded by nudging a kiss to the palm cupping his cheek, “I did. Feel floaty……” His eyelids turning heavy, it didn’t help that Galo was absentmindedly massaging his scalp. It made him relaxed and slowly, slowly, he drifted off. Head pillowing on Galo’s chest.

Galo continued lazing for a few more moments before he carefully shifted Lio onto the bed. Wetting a towel in the bathroom, he set off cleaning their spent before pulling a loose short up Lio’s legs. After making sure Lio was tucked into the blankets, he grabbed a change of clothes and was greeted by the rest of his housemates in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Meis and Gueira heard what happened in the bedroom but decided it wasn't their business. Galo proved himself to be worthy now after spending so much time in close vicinity, so they don't worry about it too much.
> 
> Galo woke Lio an hour later and herdded him out of bed for a late dinner. Lio ignored the smug shit-eating grins aimed towards him as he bit on his meal.


End file.
